Best Song Ever
"Best Song Ever" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. The first dancer's suit is mostly pink, the second one's is mostly green, the third one's mostly light blue, and the fourth one's mostly red. The pink and blue dancers wear black visors. Extreme Version The girl wears a dark blue catsuit with matching shoes (just like the coaches from normal mode). Her suit is mostly purple. She also wears black visors. Her Hair Is Black and Long. She Resembles Cher Lloyd. Background From what was shown in the preview, the background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly changes to a dark blue background with colourful rays of light flying about. As the gold move occurs, a line of pink, green, blue, and red panels slide behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background vertically moves along with a darker version of it. Extreme The Usual Extreme Backdrop, Duh! Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves which they're all the same. *P1: Look to the left and use your laser eyes. *P2: Bend and cross your right leg (switches to left once), and use your glowing fists. *P3: Use your electric hands. *P4: Use your laser arm. **The second and fourth Gold Moves occur during the guitar part. ***The first and third Gold Moves occur during the verses. Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 Extreme Version There are 5 Gold Moves. *Gold Move 1 & 3: Spin Around (Done During The Line "I Think It Goes...") *Gold Move 2: Jump Up And Hold Both Hands Out As In Confusion (Done After The Line "Said Her Name Was Georgia Rose") *Gold Move 4: Jump Up While Pounding Your Fist (Done When Harry Styles Says "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!") *Gold Move 5: Put Your Right Hand On Your Chin. This Is The Last Move. BSE Extreme GM1&3.PNG|Gold Move 1 & 3 BSE Extreme GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 BSE Extreme GM4.png|Gold Move 4 BSE Extreme GM5.PNG|Gold Move 5 Mashup There's a Dance Mashup As Well. The theme is 'Fitness. '''It is the only "Sweat Mashup" in Just Dance 2015. The dancers:(No repeats) *Boomsday (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Summer (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) Move 2 *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) Move 3 *María (Sweat) (JD2014) Move 1 *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) Trivia *This the fifth One Direction song in the Series, the rest are ''What Makes You Beautiful, Kiss You, One Thing and One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) (2 of them are DLC'S) **This is the third song by One Direction that is a dance crew. The first one is What Makes You Beautiful from Just Dance 4 and the second one is Kiss You from Just Dance 2014. *Dirty Mouth is not censored. *This song is the second Dance Crew to have a futuristic theme, the first is #thatPower. *You can clearly see the dancers eyes. *This dance uses the official choregraphy of the song's last chorus in the official music video, so does the Extreme Version. Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with words shouldn't be censored Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with no censored words